The US Bounty Hunter
by WidePeregrine99
Summary: A U.S soldier dies and gets sent to the Star Wars universe. Rating T for gore and cussing.
1. Where am I?

**Author's Note: So this will be addressing some facts and physics that will be used in this fanfic. Okay first is the be the Jedi**

 **/Sith VS Bullets. For a normal human in our world to dodge a bullet you have to be at least 320 feet or 97.536 meters or 2 American Football field to even have a chance to dodge. So as a Jedi/Sith I would say that their reaction and movement is increased by about 50%, so they would have to at least 160 feet or 48.768 meters away to dodge a bullet, but since almost all Jedi/Sith fight in CQC it is likely that they will die or at least before hit. Even if the Jedi/Sith could bring their blade to block the bullets, it would have the bullets turned into molten metal or slightly melted but not all meted. Also with Jed being from a universe without the force the Jedi/Sith wouldn't notice him in the force unless they are looking for a void in the force, this also means Jedi mind tricks, force push, force lightning, force choke and many more wouldn't work on him, but if a Jedi/Sith were to use the force to throw something at him it would work, and white blood cells kill Midi-chlorians.** **Clone troopers can be killed in one shot of a standard blaster,** **so** **a** **bullet** **going far faster (Blaster shots move at about 85-90 miles per hour, but a bullet moves a hypersonic speeds) so basically bullets can one hit kill a clone, also blasters burn and bullets tear and make people bleed. Also The standard U.S. special forces armor is made of kevlar and titanium plates. Yes titanium which does not exist in the Star Wars Universe, but Titanium can take about 20-25 blaster bolts before melting and Kevlar can take about 5 blaster bolts before failing. And finally I am going to that the armor can tank 2 lightsaber hits. (The armor looks like this pin/370139663097383387/, the Halo concept armor.) 1 credit equals 0.33 USD. Okay that is all for now and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Talking- "Hello."**

 **Thinking- "Hello."**

 **Radio/coms- "Hello."**

 **I don't own Star Wars. If I did I wouldn't be writing FanFiction.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 1: Where am I?

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Earth: Afghanistan: Time: 3:26 P.M.

In the sweltering heat of Afghanistan a ten man patrol walked along an old dirt road. They were stoic and in perfect formation. "This atmosphere is a little tense, maybe I should start a conversation?" Thought Lieutenant Walker, but right before he was about to speak, a gunshot rang out and the body of Private Tim Mangkey fell to the dusty ground. Dead. Almost immediately Captain Rogers yelled "Take cover!"

Jed and the rest of the patrol dived into the ditch on the side of the road. Another shot was heard following with the sound of Captain Rogers falling down dead. Private Dickinson yelped "Shit!" Lieutenant Walker screamed "Find the sniper!" The surviving 8 members of the patrol looked around for the sniper.

Private Johnson saw the slight flash on a sniper scope behind a rock about one hundred feet away. He screamed to the rest of the patrol "Over there!" The rest of the patrol aimed their guns at the sniper. They all began shooting only to hit the rock and not the sniper. Just as they were reloading the familiar sound of an RPG was heard.

It blew-up right in the middle of the patrol, killing Privates Dickinson, Barton, Johnson, and Lieutenant James. Also blowing off Private Calder's leg off. Private Calder cried in pain before being silenced by the sniper. The remains three began shooting at the sniper and RPG wielding terrorists. The one with the RPG was shot in the chest, but not before firing his pistol right into Lieutenant Walker's lung. Jed screamed in pain as he fell.

Private Price was finally able to get a headshot on the sniper. Jed swear "Fucking hell, is this how I die?" Private Price and Private Nikol ran towards The downed Lieutenant. Price yelled "Sir you are going to be fine, okay." Just as Nikol was get a first aid kit a hand grenade landed right next to Jed.

Just before it exploded Jed yelled "Fuck!" and crawled on top of the grenade. It exploded, and all Jed knew was pain and blinding whiteness.

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Unknown: Unknown: Time: 3:38 P.M.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first thing that Jed thought when waking up was "What did I drink last night? God damn!" The second was "Holy shit, shouldn't I be dead!" Jed being the laid back guy that he was decided to get to that later. Right now he needs to find out where he is. Looking around he saw was desert more desert and an old wreck of something that might provide shelter.

The thing that made him worry was that there were the TWO FUCKING SUNS IN THE SKY! He decided to go to the wreck for shelter instead of burn alive under two suns. Walking towards the wreck took about twenty minutes. The wreck looked to be some kind of Walker that looked oddly like a AT-TE from Star Wars. That's when it clicked in Jed's mind. "Holy shit! I am in the Star Wars universe!"

Right after thinking that Jed ran to the downed AT-TE, looking around he sees more destroy Republic and Separatist Vehicles. After climbing into a hole that at one time was the cockpit. Jed being the guy who if he wasn't in the army, he would be a mercenary, so he started looking for anything to sell to get some money. Looking around he saw a dead clone holding onto a DC-15 Blaster rifle. You see, Jed is Star Wars fan.

Jed grabbed the blaster and attached it to his back. Jed thought "Hmmmm, you never see bullets in Star Wars so I wonder if me guns will be enough to keep me safe?" With that thought Jed pulled out his 500 S&W Magnum. He aimed at the dead clone's chest. Bang!

The clones chest exploded into gore blood and guts poured out of its chest. Basically the whole upper chest and part of the bottom is gone. "Damn!" Yelled Jed. Looking at his pistol in awe, Jed knew that he could get out trouble easily. Looking around Jed saw 38 credits on the ground.

By this time the suns were setting, and Jed was setting up camp in the wreck. Farther away a robed person with a clone trooper behind them was watching him. The robed figure said one word. "Interesting."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jedi Master Sal Orean POV. Tatooine: Old Battle Field: Time: 8:37 P.M.

"Interesting" said Master Orean. The clone trooper spoke up "Sir, what did you see?" Master Orean responded with "I saw a eight foot tall armored creature looking in one of the wrecks." "Maybe we should watch it." Thought Master Orean. "Sir, should we attack it?" Asked the clone.

"No, send some men to watch it." Said Master Orean. "Yes sir." Said the clone while saluting.

The end of chapter 1

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. What to do?

**Author's Note: The weapons that Jed uses are the M16- US is the inventor of this weapon that has invented the weapon in 1963. It is also a contemporary gun that have more speed in fire and can target a longer range. It is a lightWeight rifle that helps the arms to carry more ammunition. The rate of fires of this weapon is more than 900 rounds per minute. That's why M16 does not get jam even after extensive firing. While, the effective range of this Rifle is 550m. Moreover, the user of this weapon can attach some telescopes to increase the accuracy for a target.**

 **The pistol Jed uses is the 500 S &W Magnum- The Smith & Wesson .44 Magnum blasted the big-bore handgun into pop culture way back in 1971, as the preferred sidearm of Clint Eastwood's "Dirty Harry". Forty-four years later it still ranks among the most powerful production handguns available, but there's no shortage of modern-day power pistols that are even more formidable. Many of these bullet-spitting monsters come with shoulder slings and bipods for hunting, and fire rounds big and fast enough to drop bear, elk, and buffalo, or even puncture steel plate. And of course, they're a hell of a lot of fun to shoot at the range. This may be the scariest production revolver on the planet, if you're judging by sheer stopping power. It's got the kind of lethal .50-caliber punch you need if, say, you run into an angry grizzly in the Alaskan wilderness, or a brain-eating zombie in some post-apocalyptic wasteland. Jed also wields the 8 gauge shotgun. If you don't know about this gun it is so powerful it has almost been banned to extinction. Also Jed has 599 rounds for the 500 S&W Magnum, 30 clips or 3000 rounds for M16, and 800 rounds for the 8 Gauge shotgun. He also has a 10000 volt taser and a titanium combat knife that is 10 inches long.**

 **I don't own Star Wars. If I did I would make this into a shit movie.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 2: What to do?

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Tatooine: Unknown: Time: 6:42 A.M.

At the destroyed AT-TE there were the sound of footsteps walking around. The first thing Jed thought when awaking was "Who the hell is out there?" Grabbing his 8 gauge shotgun Jed slowly creeped out into the still dark land. Turning on his night vision he saw two figures. Both looked like B-1 battle droids.

Jed said quietly to himself "Maybe I can take them out and repurpose them." He then decided that is what he was going to do. Creeping up behind the, he heard on say "To bad we were the only survivors." Said droid 1. Droid 2 said "Yeah, stupid republic scum." Jed then quickly short circuited them both with his taser.

Grabbing their bodies and weapons he dragged them back to his base camp. Jed was surprised at how light they were, since you know they are robots. While dragging the droids back to his camp, Jed was thinking about what he was going to do in the future. "So what's the game plan? I know the Jedi or Sith will want something from me because, uhhh, yeah because no

Midi-chlorians. So being a Jedi or Sith is off the list. Ohhh, maybe I can be a bounty hunter, or even make a small droid army to take over whatever planet this is. Bounty hunter would be easier, yeah I'm just going to go with that for now."

Looking back up he saw he was at his base. He dragged the droids up to the side of the wreck. "Cool, maybe I can upgrade the droids with scrap metal from the battle." Jed said to himself. "But first some food!"

And Jed went to grab some protein bars and a water bottle.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Clone Trooper Commander 515723(Kyle) POV. Tatooine: Ridge over Old Battle Field: Time: 6:57 A.M.

Watching the 8 foot tall creature was clone trooper 515723(Kyle). Watching it take out two droids with a little black and yellow blocks was interesting to say the least. Turing on his comms he contacted Jedi Master Sal Orean. "Sir, are you there?" Asked Kyle.

 ** _"Yes Commander?"_** Answered Sal's voice. "Sir, the creature attacked two battle droids. I think its safe to say that it is an enemy of the Seppies, Sir." **_"Good, maybe we can get it to help us fight the remaining droids on the planet."_**

"Sir should I make contact?" Asked Kyle. **_"No, not yet. Just keep watching."_** Said Sal. "Yes sir!"

Kyle turned off his comms unit, and continued watching it.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jedi Master Sal Orean POV. Tatooine: Republic Base: Time: 7:03 A.M.

"This could be good." Thought Master Orean, as he walked around the small Republic base. **(You see in this Star Wars Universe the Separatists, instead of kidnapping Jabba the hutt's son, they just attacked Tatooine instead, and Jabba asked the Republic for help with the promise of a alliance.)** Looking around the base, or more of a big tent with computers and weapons inside. There were about 20-25 clones just sitting around talking, eating or working on the consoles around the base. Taking a step outside Master Orean quickly makes to one of the three speeders outside the base.

Thinking to himself "I may as well join up with Commander Kyle in watching the creature. I wonder what species it is? Hopping onto the speeder and turning it on, Orean speed out of the ragged base.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Tatooine: Unknown: Time: 7:08 A.M.

Walking back out of the wreck, Jed heads over to where he dragged the droids and their weapons. Sitting down and looking at the droids closely, it looks like their even more fragile than he thought. Sighing at the bad design, Jed takes out his water bottle and 2 protein bars. Taking off his helmet and setting it on the ground next to him. Jed began eating one of the protein bars.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Clone Trooper Commander 515723(Kyle) POV. Tatooine: Ridge over Old Battle Field: Time: 7:10 A.M.

"Human! It's human?!" Kyle shouted in shock. Realizing his Mistake take Kyle whispers "Krieff." Watching the man look around for the source of the voice Kyle dove back behind a piece of wreckage. He hide there waiting for the man to come by so he can escape.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Tatooine: Unknown: Time: 7:13 A.M.

Hearing the voice Jed drops the protein bar and puts his helmet over his head. Jed then pulls his S&W Magnum, aims in front of him and starts looking around for the person who said that. Walking towards where the voice came from, Jed's audio respecters picked up the word 'Krieff' being mumbled for behind some wreckage. Turning on his heat vision in his helmet, Jed is able to see the faint outline of a person. Quickly running and aiming at the person Jed yells "Hands up, now!"

In the background Jed can hear a soft hum coming closer.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to release this chapter, but with school and all that, I have a lot of work, and I am a major slacker. I think I have spent more time on this fanfic than school work in the last two days! So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Also the next chapter will come out sometime this week or next week.**


	3. Quick Announcement

Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't published a new chapter in awhile but school is ending soon and lots of testing. So yeah a chapter should be out in a wee or two.

~WidePeregrine99


	4. First Contact

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to release this chapter, but with school and all that, I have a lot of work, and I am a major slacker. I think I have spent more time on this fanfic than school work in the last two days! So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Also the next chapter will come out sometime this week or next week.**

 **Author's Note: Okay time to name Jed's skill set. Skill one is first aid and basic surgery. Skill two is elite marksman. Skill three is an engineering degree, so yeah he can repair droids and other things like ships and computers pretty easily. Skill four is working with computers and AIs, ones that are more advanced than the Star Wars universe, so yeah, upgrading the droids to make them more intelligent. Skill five is basic pilot's licence, and driver's licence for tanks. He has a normal license for cars. Basically he gets around. Sorry if you think he is to OP or maybe he isn't OP at all, its for you to decide.**

 **Facts about Jed's Earth- The year is 2102. Colonisation of the moon and mars has happened. People are still fighting in the Middle East. Because Trump made the war on ISIS worse. AIs are almost at human levels of intelligence. Personal energy shields are used for presidents, kings, queens, what have you.** **FTL has been invented by using a lot of energy to create a wormhole and go through it, but with the 4th world war happening no one has had the time or money to create colonies.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 3: First Contact

Clone Trooper Commander 515723(Kyle) POV. Tatooine: Ridge over Old Battle Field: Time: 7:14 A.M.

"Hands up now!" Yelled the human in power armor. " _Krieff!"_ Thought Kyle as he looked at the strange blaster pointed at his head. Reluctantly Kyle put his hands up and waited for the armor human to take his blaster away. The human walked over and said "Don't move or I'll shoot you." Kyle responded in a bitter voice. "Alright."

The human grabbed Kyle's blaster and crushed it in his hands and said "Come with me, I need some answers about why you were watching me, and no funny business or you're dead. You understand?." Kyle replied "I understand." in a sullen voice. Walking in front of the armored human, Kyle and Jed set off to Jed's temporary base.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Tatooine: Unknown: Time: 7:21 A.M.

" _I need to know what the date is, why this clone was watching me, and possibly get on the Republic's goodside."_ Thought Jed. Walking into Jed's base camp, the clone looked around and saw there was only a backpack, two deactivated droids, a DC-15, a long weird looking blaster, and a few empty crates. "Sit here." Jed said while pointing to one of the crates. Sitting down the clone looked at Jed, waiting to see what he would do. Jed started off by asking

"What is your name clone?" The clone responded "I am Clone Trooper Commander 515723, better known as Kyle, what is yours human?" Jed thought " _Should I tell him?" … "Yeah, why not? If he runs I'll just kill him."_ "My name is Jed Walker." said Jed. "Now then down to business, why were you watching me?." Asked Jed. "I was ordered to watch you to see if you were a threat to our mission." Answered Kyle. "And what is this mission?" Asked Jed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Clone Trooper Commander 515723(Kyle) POV. Tatooine:Jed's Base: Time: 7:27 A.M.

"And why should I tell you?" Asked Kyle. Jed answered "Because if you don't I will kill you for being useless." A hollow threat but Jed needed info. " _Krieff, I can't tell if he is bluffing or not because of the fragging helmet."_ Thought Kyle. "Our mission here is to push the Separatists back to their staging grounds." Said Kyle. "Good. Now What is the date?" Asked Jed. "Why would you need to know that?" Asked Kyle. " _Is this guy high or something to not know the date?"_ Thought Kyle.

"Just answer the question." Growled Jed. "Alright, it is 05/21/1002 Galactic Standard. **(Looking on** **wiki/Galactic_Republic** **it says the the Galactic Republic was formed 1000 years before the Clone Wars, or at least the old Republic fell 1000 years before the Clone Wars, which gave way to the Galactic Republic.)** "Alright." Said Jed. kyle saw something move behind Jed. Looking as inconspicuous as he Kyle could, he looked over Jed's shoulder and saw Master Orean sneaking in.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jedi Master Sal Orean POV. Tatooine: Republic Base: Time: 7:34 A.M.

After Orean saw Commander Kyle be captured by the armored creature, he began sneaking towards them while pausing to listen to their conversation. Moving forward and grabbing his lightsaber, but not turning it on he moved right behind the creature and prepared to put his lightsaber on its throat.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lieutenant Jed Walker POV. Tatooine: Unknown: Time: 7:36 A.M.

 _ **BLUZZZZZZZZZZ**_. Jed heard and saw the green lightsaber get turned on and placed against his neck. He heard a new voice say "Drop your blaster creature." Jed did as he was told, even though his armor could probably take a lightsaber hit he didn't want the Jedi to know that. "Now turn around and remove your helmet." Again Jed did as he was told and when he was finished he came face to face with a Nautolan. The Nautolan eyes were wide from learning what species Jed is. "What is your name human?" Even though he knew Jed's name he thought people should introduce themselves. "My name is Jed Walker." Said Jed "Whay is yo-" Just then they heard a bunch of clanking metal feet.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **AN: AHAHAHAHAH! Cliffhangers!**


End file.
